The present invention relates generally to an optical device and, more particularly, to a structure for an optical display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel.
Recently, an optical display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel, has been proposed with an improved terminal connection structure. See, for example, copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 188,562, filed on Sept. 18, 1980 by F. Funada et al. entitled "ELECTRODE TERMINAL ASSEMBLY ON A MULTI-LAYER TYPE LIQUID CRYSTAL PANEL".
A United Kingdom counterpart was filed, also on Sept. 18, 1980, as patent application No. 8030273 and a West German counterpart was filed on the same day as Patent Application No. P 30 35 268.2. The disclosure of each of these patent applications is incorporated herein by reference.
A purpose of recent development efforts as shown by each of these patent applications is to provide an electrode lead scheme that is easy to manufacture and handle, the scheme including a very large number of terminals for connecting an optical cell such as a liquid crystal display device, to a power source.
However, the prior art electrode lead structures inclusive of each of the above-identified patent applications could not provide excellence with respect to, for example, the small mass or thinness of the optical cell.